Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover that covers an opening at the top of a sample transport apparatus that is suited to transporting samples between a plurality of sample inspection apparatuses (hereinafter also referred to as a “transport line cover”).
Background Art
In recent years, a variety of types of sample inspection apparatuses have been introduced into hospitals and the like to promote automation of sample inspection. Examples of sample inspection apparatuses include sample processing apparatuses, biochemical analyzers, immunoassay apparatuses, and sample accommodating apparatuses. In addition, the sample inspection apparatuses include not only single-module apparatuses but also apparatuses that are obtained by combining a plurality of modules.